You Spin Me Right Round
by Goblin Cat KC
Summary: 1x2, 3x4x5; Duo's game accidentally brings relationship troubles to the surface.


****

You Spin Me Right Round, Baby

Warnings: yaoi; 12, 345; humor, angst, and back again

Disclaimers: Gundam Wing characters belong to Mixx Entertainment, Koichi Tokita, the SOTSU Agency, Sunrise, Kodansha and anyone I may have forgotten, not to me. I make no money off of this.

"Quatre, do we have any coke bottles?"

Sitting up in Trowa's lap, the blonde boy looked up at Duo, craning his neck to see the other boy's violet eyes. "What bottles?"

"Coke, y'know, the glass type." Duo grinned, flipping his braid back over his shoulder with a toss of his head. "Kinda shaped like a girl's body."

"Oh, Coca-Cola bottles!" Quatre said as he recognized the description. "Yes, I think we have those in the basement to keep cool."

"Thanks, buddy!" Duo whirled, nearly smacking Trowa's face with his braid, and ran off, presumably to the basement stairs. Disturbed from his peaceful slumber, Wufei grumbled and shifted against Trowa's side, pressing his cheek closer to the ruff of the blue turtleneck.

"Was that Maxwell?" he muttered.

"Mm-hmm," Trowa whispered, and he put his arm over Wufei's shoulder. An incoherent yet steady stream of Chinese curses flowed out of the lover he shared with Quatre, and they both smiled.

"Wufei..." Quatre whispered, stroking the loose dark hair. It was rare he ever let it out of its tight ponytail, although it seemed to happen more often recently.

"Mm?" Wufei barely cracked one eye to look at him.

"It's not nice to call Duo names."

Wufei had the grace to blush, reminded of Quatre's linguistic capabilities. "Not nice to wake people up, either."

Quatre trailed his hand down along Wufei's cheek, using his fingertips to tease the edges of Wufei's lips. His eyes lit up as the other boy tried to gently bite at him, and he slowly pulled his fingers just out of Wufei's range. Half asleep, the Chinese pilot pouted and kept inching forward, trying to get a taste. Trowa resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Playing with his lovers like this was one of Quatre's favorite games.

"Have you seen Duo?" Heero's cold voice broke into their thoughts.

Trowa nodded as Heero stepped farther into the living room. "He's probably in the basement."

Heero frowned. "Why?"

Quatre shrugged, turning his attention away from Wufei. "He said he wanted a Coca-Cola bottle, but he didn't tell us why."

"Typical," Heero mumbled. "He's planning something and won't say why."

"Ow!" Quatre cried. Two of his pale fingers lay pinned firmly between Wufei's teeth, caught while he'd been distracted. "Wufei!"

"It's your own fault," Trowa said, doing nothing to help or hinder either of them. "Tease a dragon, and he'll eventually bite."

Quatre pouted but knew better than to try and pull away. "You better not draw blood," he warned his lover.

Wufei chuckled and continued to nibble on the soft skin.

"I found one!" Duo yelled as he ran up the steps, his exuberant voice preceding him. "I drank the coke so it'd be empty." He came dashing into the living room at full tilt, then jerked to a halt at the coffee table. "Sit down, Heero!"

"Duo, I want know where you hid my laptop."

Unperturbed by the threatening voice, Duo smiled. "I'll tell you if you all play with me."

"Like a cat's toy?" Wufei asked. Seizing the opportunity, Quatre jerked his hand back to safety. Wufei groaned at the loss of his fingers.

"No, the game." Duo said. "Sit around the table."

"What is it?" Quatre asked, always intrigued by a new game.

"Spin the bottle."

"What's the goal?" Heero asked.

Duo thought for a moment. "Improve team relations and relieve stress."

Trowa narrowed his eyes. "You said the same thing when you tried to make us play strip Twister."

Duo smirked. "I swear, no stripping or twisting."

"That's because this is a kissing game," Wufei said.

Quatre blushed, Trowa blinked and even Heero seemed taken aback. "Duo!"

"And how would you know that, Wu'?" Duo asked.

Wufei didn't answer.

"Duo, how could you suggest...?" Quatre said.

"Aw, c'mon, don't you guys want an excuse to kiss each other?" Duo needled them. "Especially if one of you usually won't cooperate sometimes?" While he glared at Heero, who glared back, Quatre and Trowa stared hard at Wufei.

"What?" he asked.

One thought ran through both of their minds. Wufei was a tireless lover and his kisses were unbearably sweet, but the Chinese boy had a bad habit of ducking any kisses he didn't initiate. Past beliefs still constrained him to prefer the dominant position.

"We're in," Quatre and Trowa said at once.

Wufei sighed, but everyone knew wherever those two went, he followed.

Duo grinned and glanced up at Heero. "Well?"

Heero scowled. "I want my laptop back."

"Then play."

With a huff, Heero sat beside him while the others moved around the small table. Duo placed the glass bottle on the table. "I'll go first!"

"How do we play?" Quatre asked.

"I spin the bottle, and when it stops, I have to kiss whoever it's pointing at." Duo spun it so fast it blurred. "And then that person spins it, and so on."

"Who wins?" Trowa asked.

"Everyone."

"When does the game end?" Heero asked, intent on finding his laptop.

Duo snickered. "You'll see."

The bottle started to slow, wobbling on the table, and they stared anxiously at it. Pointing first at Heero, then Wufei, then Quatre, it finally stopped on Trowa. The two just stared at each other for a moment.

"Duo, I can't," Trowa said.

Duo's face fell. "But why not?"

Trowa pointed at Heero, who was silently seething. "I'm not in the mood for a fight."

The grin reappeared on Duo's face. "Don't worry, the rules say you can't hurt each other."

Heero shot a furious look at Duo, but otherwise didn't move. Assured the jealous boyfriend wouldn't do anything, Trowa leaned forward. Duo bent to meet him, but just as Trowa parted his lips, Duo surged forward and pressed his mouth to Trowa's, forcing the kiss from him. Trowa's visible eye shot wide open and he dropped backwards into Quatre's arms, Duo smirking as he sat back.

"Your turn, Trowa."

Trowa hesitated, unnerved by that kiss, then slowly reached out as if afraid the bottle might bite him. He gave it a quick spin, and this time it stopped Quatre. They both smiled and exchanged a kiss so gentle that neither seemed to be in control. Wufei made a small grumbling noise which caught their attention, and they broke off. Their Chinese lover hated being left out, but then both of them would have been mildly irked if he'd kept his attentions exclusive, too.

"You'll get a turn." Quatre smiled at him, spinning the bottle. It landed on Heero, so he leaned over the table to reach him. They all wondered how the stern soldier would react, but Heero merely held still and accepted the blonde's shy kiss. He spun the bottle, and there was a nervous chuckle as it stopped on Wufei.

"Well, here's the turn you wanted," Duo said.

"Shut up, Maxwell."

Heero's expression never altered. He just moved closer, gave him a light kiss on the cheek and drew back. The chaste contact brought a flush across Wufei's face, and he ducked his head down as he spun the bottle.

It landed on Duo.

For a few seconds, no one moved. Then Duo broke into wild laughter, which cued several laughs out of Trowa and Quatre. Even Heero smirked.

"Hell..." Wufei muttered under his breath.

"It's okay, Wu'!" Duo struggled to get out, fighting his laughter down to giggles. "I'll make it fast, promise." He leaned up over the table towards the Chinese boy. "I'll take it easy on you--mmf!"

Everyone stared in disbelief as Wufei surged forward and pressed his mouth against Duo's, putting his hands on either side of the pale face to hold him still. Duo's arms flailed like a broken windmill and his eyes opened wide in shock, and strange little noises came out of him as he struggled to get free. Wufei released him, and Duo fell backward into Heero's lap, breathing hard and eyes wide open. Wufei smirked and settled back, leaning against Quatre's shoulder like a sated cat. Quatre, however, gave him a rather fierce pinch.

"Ow!" he yelled, jumping back to the side and rubbing the sore spot on his thigh, glaring at Quatre. "What was that for?"

The blonde glared back. "You were a little too enthusiastic."

Wufei turned away. "Jealous."

Trowa's visible eye widened. Was Wufei crazy or did he really want to sleep on the couch for the next month? Never mind that it was true. "Wufei..."

"No," Quatre said, frowning. "Let him be. Why on earth would I be jealous of him?"

Wufei cringed, but he didn't answer. Trowa sighed and leaned back. Why did his lovers have to be so stubborn? Now both of them would be angry at each other for days, and they wouldn't sleep in the same bed, and if Trowa had to choose which bed to sleep in that night, he'd have one lover furious at him and the other gloating.

On the other side of the table, neither Heero nor Duo noticed the little war going on between the threesome. Instead, Heero was trying to force Duo's arm behind his back and make him tell where the laptop was. "Say it! Where'd you hide it!"

Duo squirmed and pulled, but while he managed to keep Heero at bay, he couldn't slip away either. "I'm not telling! You've gotta relax once in awhile!"

"Relax?" Heero said. "Playing a juvenile game with an idiotic little fool who's too clingy to let me work? Is that you're idea of relaxing?" Duo froze at his words, and Heero took the opening, getting a good grip on Duo's arm. He tugged it up, drawing a yelp from his lover. "Where is it?"

"Heero, you're hurting--"

"Where's my laptop?"

Across the table, Trowa tried to reconcile his two lovers. "Please don't argue. Quatre, you _were_ being a little jealous--"

Quatre crossed his arms. "_I_ wasn't the one with my tongue down Duo's throat."

"I did not!" Wufei said.

"He was just playing back," Trowa said. "You know he hates being teased."

"No," Quatre said. "He was just kissing someone else, and he sure seemed to like it. Pretty practiced at it, too."

"Quatre, don't--" Trowa said.

"Let him rant," Wufei growled, abruptly standing. "It's obvious I'm not wanted in his presence."

"Ow, Heero, stop!" Duo cried. "That hurts!"

"Well?"

"Fine, it's in your closet, happy now?" Duo yelled, finally pulling away. He stumbled out of Heero's reach, holding one arm gingerly. "Damn it, you didn't have to hurt me! Why do you have to be so cruel?"

"Duo--" Heero started.

"No, don't bother," Duo said. "You don't have to bother with this idiotic little fool anymore!" He ran out of the room, leaving a startled Heero behind, while Wufei disappeared out the back door.

For a moment, the entire room was quiet. Quatre, stubbornly refusing to chase Wufei, slowly lowered his head and shut his eyes. Tears squeezed out and trickled down his cheeks, and little whimpers rose up out of him. Trowa sighed again, why on earth did they have to argue so much, and put his arms around Quatre, holding him close.

"Hush," he whispered. "Don't cry."

"Why do I keep doing this?" Quatre mumbled. "Why do I keep pushing him away? Both of you away?"

"I don't know," Trowa said. "I don't know why you're so bitter sometimes."

"I...I've got to go after him," Quatre said, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. "I've got to talk to him. Apologize."

Trowa nodded. "He went around back. He's probably headed to the park."

As Quatre ran off, Heero slowly stood and, without a word, walked towards the door Duo had left through.

It took several minutes since the park lay across a broad field behind the mansion, but Quatre arrived at last, out of breath, at the park's edge. The sun had set nearly an hour ago, but there was a full moon out that lit the area. He could see the benches and scattered fountains around the playground, the slide, the seesaws, the swings...and Wufei seated on the low carousel, head tilted to the side. The carousel was a simple flat circle of metal with bars on top, and the Chinese boy sat between these, as if he was caught inside.

Quatre took a deep breath and walked towards him, hugging his arms around himself. The wind was starting to pick up, and the ground was still damp from earlier rain. But he didn't think the chill he felt was entirely due to the cold weather. Gravel crunched beneath his shoes, making Wufei look up with a start. Lowering his eyes again, Wufei turned aside and didn't move.

Quatre winced and sat down beside his lover, afraid Wufei would get up and leave before he could apologize. He ran his fingers through his hair once, then looked up. "I'm sorry."

Wufei shrugged. "It's all right."

"No, it isn't. I acted like an idiot. I...I didn't mean to hurt you."

Wufei looked up, his gaze meeting Quatre's. "I think...you did."

Tears started to spring up to Quatre's eyes again, and he wiped them away. "I...you're right. I'm sorry."

"Why did you want to hurt me?" Wufei asked, keeping very still. "What have I done wrong?"

"Nothing," Quatre whispered. "It's me. I'm afraid you're going to leave."

"But why?" Wufei lowered his eyes. "Is it...because...?"

"No," Quatre said, shaking his head. "Not because of that. I've never blamed you for any of that."

"Never?"

"I...worry about it, sometimes," Quatre said. "I mean, he was attractive, and you did so many things with him..."

"I could use him," Wufei whispered. "Make him give me things, information, in exchange for...the most shameful things. Sometimes I have nightmares about him. be cruel in his pleasures..."

"We do things in war to survive. To win," Quatre said. "Kill, go insane..."

"Sleep with the enemy," Wufei said.

Nothing was said for several minutes. They listened to the creaking chains of the swings, the crickets chirping in the background. Wispy black clouds passed over the moon. A small white cat ran out from behind a few bushes and disappeared again. Quatre shifted his position, making the carousel creak.

"Do you really think I'd leave?" Wufei asked.

"I don't know," Quatre sighed. "Maybe. I see you with anyone besides me or Trowa, and...I get scared."

"Maxwell and his stupid games," Wufei said.

Quatre shook his head. "No, this wasn't his fault. I've blown up at you two for little things before."

Wufei glanced at him, thinking about the words he'd used. _Scared...blown up...go insane that we might leave..._He put his arm around Quatre's shoulders. "We are not your father, little one. Trowa and I will never leave you."

Quatre stared up at him. "But...it could happen so fast..."

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

The blonde shook his head. "Never."

Wufei kissed his forehead. "Then believe that I love you and will never leave your side."

"To the very end?" Quatre whispered.

"Beyond that."

Quatre smiled and leaned closer into his grip. "Then maybe I can stop being so jealous all the time." He stared up into Wufei's dark eyes. "Am I forgiven?"

Wufei nodded. "Always. Come on, let's go tell Trowa his crazy lovers are friends again."

Quatre stood up with him, and they crossed the field, heading back home.

"Duo," Heero called, running after the braid he saw disappear around a corner. "Duo, wait!"

"Or what?" Duo yelled back, moving down the hall at a quick pace. "You'll twist my arm again?"

Heero groaned to himself and ran faster, catching up just as Duo got to their bedroom. The braided pilot went in and turned, bringing the door around.

"Damn it, Duo, I'm sorry!" Heero said. He put his hand up to stop the door from closing, pushing it back open before Duo could lock it. "Look, you made me angry!"

"Oh, yeah, always a good reason to hurt the one you love," Duo said, backing away to the window. "Assuming you even love me."

Heero blinked. That stung. Forgetting that his laptop was close by in the closet, he stepped up to Duo and grabbed his shoulders, only just holding himself back from shaking him. "I. Love. You. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Maybe 'till you mean it," Duo said.

Heero grit his teeth in exasperation. "I do. I mean it. I love you. Why won't you believe me?"

Duo didn't answer, instead staring off to the side.

Heero gave him a small shake, trying to make him pay attention. "What do you want me to do? How do you want me to prove it to you? Tell me!"

"Shake me, break me, twist me around," Duo hissed. "Apparently that's how you say you love me. With your hands."

"I do not abuse you," Heero said in a low voice. "No matter how much you want to believe otherwise."

Laughing at him as if he were a joke, Duo shook his head and turned away.

Infuriated, Heero pushed him down onto the bed, making him sit on the mattress while he undid his shirt and started to pull it off. Panicking, Duo swung at Heero, who merely dodged the punch and finished removing Duo's shirt, revealing the light skin. And he froze.

There, along Duo's right wrist, were small bruises and red marks.

Heero didn't move, speak, breathe...he merely stared at the damage done. It wasn't severe, but just that it was there...

Duo stopped trying to pull away. "You really didn't think it hurt," he said.

"I..." Heero sat beside Duo, still holding his hand. "I thought...you were just overacting...like usual."

"They don't really hurt _that_ bad," Duo said. "But they still hurt."

"How...how long have I been doing this...?"

Duo shrugged. "I don't know...since that first sucker punch to my stomach?"

Heero looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Duo sighed and flopped back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "It's not all your fault. I guess I do tend to 'overact' just a little."

"A little?" Heero asked, smiling.

"I have to," Duo said. "You're on that laptop so often...and you don't pay any attention to me. Every time I try to talk to you, it's 'No, Duo. Go away. I'm busy, baka. Find someone else to play with'."

Heero didn't answer. Not knowing what to say, he began to massage Duo's hand, rubbing the tense muscles between his fingers. Confused, Duo sat up and watched. Heero finished with his hand and moved upwards, exceedingly gentle around the bruises but firm on the rest of his arm.

"But...I have work that needs to be done," Heero said as if he was speaking to himself. "I have to spend time working."

Duo turned and put his free hand on Heero's cheek. "I know. But you stare at it waiting for messages. That's not healthy."

"That's how I was trained."

"Your training no longer applies now."

Heero stared at him for several seconds. "It...doesn't?"

Duo shook his head. "No. Now you have to be a real human being."

"I...I..." Heero took a deep breath and decided to avoid the topic altogether. "I'd better lock up," he said, rising.

Just then they heard the back door close and lock, and three pairs of footsteps came up the staircase. They looked out the door and spotted Trowa squeezed between Quatre and Wufei, their arms wrapped around each other's waist. They vanished behind the wall, but a moment later Duo and Heero heard their bedroom door close and excited, nervous giggles coming from the other room.

Duo grinned and gave Heero a soft kiss. "I think the downstairs doors are locked now. Ready to come to bed?"

Heero nodded and closed their bedroom door, turning off the light and removing his clothing as he did so. He joined Duo, who finished tossing his pants on the floor, and lay down alongside him. "...Duo?"

The braided boy snuggled against his chest, opening his eyes slightly. He could barely see Heero in the moonlight. "Yes, Hee-chan?"

"Would...you like to go to the park tomorrow?"

Duo smiled and kissed the corner of Heero's mouth. "I'd love to...but don't you have work to do?"

"Nothing urgent."

"Okay then. And maybe we can get some hot dogs and ice cream while we're there?" he asked.

Heero nodded once. "Mission accepted."

Duo sighed and closed his eyes, throwing his arms around Heero. "I guess we can work on that tomorrow."

The End


End file.
